


The perfect creature, rarely seen

by MarsBar2019



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Consensual Mind Control, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Fjord (Critical Role), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, I can't believe I wrote something so filthy I needed all these tags, Kink Negotiation, Leather Kink, M/M, Molly is a switch, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Caleb Widogast, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Verbal Humiliation, mollymauk is a brat, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsBar2019/pseuds/MarsBar2019
Summary: Caleb wants his mind to be quiet for just a little while. His lovers agree to help with a dominate person spell.
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 11
Kudos: 368





	The perfect creature, rarely seen

“Are you sure about this, Cay?”

“Yes…. I think it will help me. To let go.” Fjord looked over at Molly, who was sitting next to Caleb on the bed, stroking Caleb’s back as the wizard fidgeted. “But if you are uncomfortable with the idea, Fjord, we do not have to, or just Molly and I -“

“No, no, I mean, I do want to, I’m just…worried. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Caleb nodded.

“You know what my limits are. I trust you. Both of you.”

“I think Fjord is worried that you won’t be able to tell us if you don’t want to do something,” Molly explained, lacing his fingers through Caleb’s. Fjord looked between them and nodded in confirmation.

“Ah, no, that is not the case. If you were to tell me to do something…harmful… I would be able to object, though I would still try to follow what I was told. Do you understand?”

“Well, if that’s the case, I feel good about going ahead, if you do, Molls.” Molly nodded.

“I think if Caleb thinks it will help him, and we have these…safety measures…then I want to try. Though I have to say, darling, you are so good for us already,” Molly purred, drawing one clawed finger up Caleb’s throat, enjoying the hitched breath he elicited.

“I - I know,” Caleb replied, blushing. “But I want only that feeling, of ah, submitting to you. I want it to be…quiet. For a little while.” Fjord and Molly made eye contact again, and Molly squeezed Caleb’s hand.

Quiet, they both knew, meant an escape from the thoughts that were the constant static to Caleb’s mind. They had both heard him talk in his sleep, the things he said about himself, the way he woke up in the night and looked at them with glassy, distant eyes, like he didn’t know who they were. That stream of self-hatred was part of what had taken them so long to coax him into receiving their love. Fjord had said it was like trying to draw in a deer from the forest but Molly knew better. It was more like attempting to give a street dog a bit of food, trying your best to convince it that no, you really weren’t like all the others and you weren’t going to kick it down as soon as it got close to you. The feeling that you got when you looked in its eyes and saw naked, primal fear, its hunger to be close to you that it wouldn’t let itself indulge - that was what it was like getting Caleb to allow them to love him. Molly would quiet that look and the turmoil behind it in an instant if he could.

~~~

A few nights later, Fjord and Molly waited in Caleb’s room.

“Are _you_ sure about this?” Molly asked softly, echoing Fjord’s question from their initial conversation. Fjord sighed and answered slowly.

“I’m sure that…nothing will happen that Cay doesn’t want, if he’s right that he’ll be able to verbally object while the spell is up. I’m - I guess I feel the way I’ve always felt. I wish he’d let us just show him some…kindness. In bed.” Fjord flushed. Molly always found that endearing; the absolute filthiest things would come out of that man’s mouth when he was balls deep in Molly’s throat, but otherwise, talking frankly about sex offended his gentlemanly sensibilities. Molly leaned his head on Fjord’s shoulder.

“I know, love.” Molly remembered the first time they had slept with Caleb, how he wouldn’t let them kiss him on the mouth, how he didn’t stay after sex was over, though they’d wanted him to and told him as much, how he’d shared with Molly later that he’d expected them to be rougher with him, meaner, and that actually, he kind of wanted them to be. When Fjord and Molly had a moment alone to discuss it, Fjord had paced anxiously, worries streaming from his mouth. Molly sat on the edge of the bed, shirt discarded, applying lotion to his chapped skin.

“I just don’t know, Molls, I mean, you know me, I’m not - uh - shy about things getting a little, y’know, rough in the bedroom. I’m worried though that this isn’t like that. This feels like it’s more.”

Molly sighed and urged Fjord to sit on the floor in front of him, head resting between Molly’s knees. Molly carded his fingers through his thick black hair soothingly, his nails ghosting over skin.

“You’re worried that what he’s asking for isn’t like when you slap my ass or pull my tail.” Fjord nodded, eyes closed.

“It feels like he wants us to hurt him, like...not because a little pain feels good, but because he wants it to hurt.”

“He does,” Molly said plainly. “He wants us to hurt him.” They were silent for a moment. “You can say no, you know. That you won’t do that.”

“I love him,” Fjord said softly. “How can I hurt someone I love?” There was a pause. “Why are you saying me? That _I_ can say no? You’re fine with it?” Molly continued his gentle strokes over Fjord’s head and neck and sighed.

“I think that what Caleb needs is a lot like what I needed when I first woke up.” Fjord reached up and took one of Molly’s hands in his. “I needed to know that I was here, that I was real, that I owned this body no matter who had it before, and I could do anything I wanted with it. I needed to test the limits. How do you think I ended up with all this?” Molly gestured to his inked skin, his nipple piercings.

“Caleb’s been hurt. Much, much worse than anything you or I could or would ever dream of doing to him. I think…I mean, I don’t know, I’m just spitballing here, but I think he needs to know that…he can give us that control. He can let us beat him and degrade him and give us absolute authority and know we won’t use it the way it’s been used on him before. I think he needs to push the limits. I’m willing to help him with that, if it helps him. If it lets him allow himself be fully present in this relationship.” Molly pressed a kiss to the top of Fjord’s head.

“All of that being said, that doesn’t mean you have to be part of it. You don’t have to do anything at all that makes you uncomfortable. He has things he needs to work out, but that doesn’t mean you need to be the one to do that with him.” They were quiet for a few long moments, Fjord lacing his fingers through Molly’s and Molly resting his chin on Fjord’s head.

“I’m willing to try.”

And try he had. Fjord had surprised Caleb, Molly and most of all himself with how easily he stepped into the role that Caleb had asked him to occupy, how much he enjoyed doling out punishment and reward. Now, they sat here, waiting for Caleb to come back from helping Nott with one of her alchemy projects.

“Remember what I said when we first started all this?” Molly asked. “He likes it, but I think he also needs it. To let himself trust us. And things have gotten better, slowly.” Now, Caleb kissed them eagerly, slept in bed with them most nights, laughed easily at their pillow talk, didn’t flinch anymore when they said to him the three little words that came so easily to each other, though he hadn’t said them back yet. Fjord nodded.

“I know. Moments like this just remind me that I’m angry. At whoever or whatever hurt him. I want to take it away.” They were silent for a moment, cuddling and petting. “What do you have to do to a person so that they can’t even let someone make love to them, proper, you know?”

“He’ll tell us when he’s ready,” Molly soothed. “But this is helping him. You’re helping him.”

Before they could continue, the door swung open and Caleb stepped through, and Molly saw the spark of magic on his fingertips when he realized he wasn’t alone - it died down the instant he recognized them. A smile spread over his face. Molly felt a deep ache of affection bloom in his chest, watching happiness light up in those baby blues.

“Ah, hello, _lieblings._ I did not expect you here.”

Fjord stood and closed the door behind Caleb, snaking his arms around the human from behind. Molly felt his tail start to flick around behind him as he lounged back with a smile and watched Fjord turn Caleb’s head to kiss him softly.

After a few moments of observing, arousal starting to glow in his stomach, Molly lifted himself off the bed and sauntered over to the pair. He slotted his arms over Fjord’s, embracing Caleb from the front.

“As lovely a picture as you two make, I’m afraid I’m feeling a bit left out here,” he said with a smile, using his tail to guide Caleb’s chin towards him so he could steal a kiss. The human was open and easy tonight, uncurling for them readily. Molly made eye contact with Fjord and nodded. Fjord slid one of his hands from around Caleb’s narrow waist and placed it over his throat; Molly pressed closer, lifting one of his own clawed hands to trace patterns teasingly over Caleb’s collarbone. He enjoyed the sudden shift in Caleb’s breath, the hitch and shallow intakes of arousal.

“What do you think, darling? Do you want to be ours tonight?” Molly purred.

“Ja,” Caleb replied without hesitation, his pupils already dilating.  
  
“Good,” Fjord rumbled. “Now, remember, Cay, if I tell you to do something and you don’t want it, you’re going to tell me.” It wasn’t a question. “Do you think you can follow that rule?”

“Ja, yes.”

“What was that?”

“Yes…sir.”

“Good. Go to the bed,” Fjord ordered. Molly felt his own arousal at the authoritative tone in Fjord’s voice. Caleb wasn’t the only one who liked to serve. “You too, Molly.” Molly gladly followed, tail whipping around eagerly. So _that_ was the kind of night they were going to have.

Molly knelt behind Caleb and started mouthing at his neck while unbuttoning his shirt, running his fingers over the planes of skin and even a bit of sinewy muscle that had developed over the course of their time together. Fjord stood before Caleb and tilted his chin up to look at Fjord.

“Do you want me to do this?” he asked softly.

“Ja, yes please, Fjord, Molly, I want it very much.” Fjord smiled and bent down to kiss him.

“You sound so desperate for me already.” Caleb let out a soft whine as Fjord began drawing the glyphs in the air, muttering the words to the spell Molly knew was appropriately called _dominate person._ As if Fjord needed help with that for either of them. Caleb’s pupils suddenly dilated further and his gaze snapped up to meet Fjord’s.

“What do you think, darlin’? Are you ready to serve me?” Fjord asked. Molly reached down and pinched one of Caleb’s nipples between his fingers, nipping at his ear to break his concentration on Fjord. It worked; Caleb jumped and turned to meet Molly’s mouth. Fjord’s hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of red curls and _pulled_ , forcing Caleb’s eyes back up to his.

“I asked you a question, boy. Answer me.”

“Ja, ja, I am always ready to serve you,” Caleb groaned, dropping his head forward just a little to increase the pull on his hair. Fjord noticed and removed his hand.

“I saw that. I am in charge of how much pain you’re gonna get, not you. Molly too, if he’s good. You’re gonna listen to the both of us, not just take what you want, got it?” Caleb nodded meekly. “I don’t want to hear a word out of you unless I tell you otherwise, or you need to tell one of us to stop or slow down. Undress.”

Caleb stood immediately and removed his clothes, sitting back on the edge of the bed to wait for his next instruction. Fjord bent down to kiss him and twisted a nipple roughly; Caleb gasped and arched his back, surprised by the sudden pleasure-pain.

“Mollymauk too. Undress him.” Molly noticed then that his trousers were getting uncomfortably tight already, and was grateful for Fjord’s order. When Caleb came to him, Molly reached around with his tail and gave him a sharp _thwap_ on the ass. He couldn’t get enough of Caleb’s body, similar to Molly’s in that he was thin and wiry, but undeniably masculine in the muscle that moved over thin shoulders, the auburn chest hair that matched the copper trailing under the waistband of his trousers. Molly thought it was very sexy that Caleb had all the fixings of a sensitive-but-manly smut novel hero, but took cock like he was born for it. Caleb began unbuttoning Molly’s shirt, and moved to kiss the tiefling, but looked back at Fjord first. Fjord smiled and nodded.

“You can kiss him.” Molly threw his arms around Caleb’s neck with a smile, taking his mouth in an absolutely filthy kiss. He loved the taste of Caleb, which was surprisingly sweet, like cream and vanilla, with just a bit of heat. He could spend all day exploring Caleb’s mouth with his tongue, but an impatient Fjord cleared his throat and looked at them both with raised eyebrows. Caleb immediately set to work undressing Molly, lifting his shirt over his head and kneeling to undo the laces of his trousers.

“Now isn’t that just a lovely image,” Molly teased, threading his fingers through Caleb’s curls.

“I agree,” Fjord said huskily, his own arousal becoming increasingly obvious. “But I plan on using that hot little mouth tonight, so don’t get too many ideas, Mollymauk.” The warning in Fjord’s voice was evident, but he couldn’t help himself. He looked down at Caleb, who had finished removing Molly’s clothing and was placing soft, wanting kisses over his hips and thighs, avoiding the tiefling’s half-hard cock unless he was told otherwise.

“What do you think, love? Should I spoil that pretty mouth of yours before Fjord gets a chance?”

Caleb moaned quietly at Molly’s words, clenching his fists in the bedsheets, trying not to give in to his desire either to suck Molly off or touch himself.

“Come on, take it for me, darling,” he purred, guiding his cock to Caleb’s parted lips. The human allowed his tongue to dart out and lick up the underside of it before Fjord fisted a hand in his hair and wrenched his head away. The back of Fjord’s other hand met Caleb’s cheek with a _crack_ that surprised Molly with how hard it sounded.

“Did I tell you you were allowed to do that?” Fjord snarled. Caleb shook his head no. “Answer me, boy.”

“No, sir,” Caleb managed, his cheek blooming scarlet.

“That’s fuckin’ right I didn’t. You’re too greedy to wait to be given permission, is that it? You need a cock in your mouth whether I say it’s alright or not?” Caleb shook his head, looking down. Fjord’s intense, lust-blown gaze met Molly’s and Molly felt himself shrink a little under it.

“And you, Mollymauk, don’t you tempt him into disobeying me, or you’ll get whatever punishment he earned instead.” Molly’s tail began to _thump-thump-thump_ on the bed next to him in anticipation of what felt more like a promise than a threat. “And I won’t let _either_ of you finish.” _That_ was a threat. Fjord sat at the head of the bed and brought Caleb up with him, head in Fjord’s lap.

“Since you seem to want your mouth full so bad, you’re going to sit here on your knees and be a good little cock warmer for me. If you move, or try to suck, you’ll be punished. If you need to stop, you will tap on my thigh twice. Otherwise, keep your hands behind your back. Molly, start opening him for me. I don’t want to see your hands anywhere near your cock or his or there’ll be hell to pay.”

“I think you’ll find I already have an account there, darling,” Molly replied, winking and twirling his tail for emphasis. Fjord rolled his eyes.

“You’re lucky we’re focused on Cay tonight, or you’d be bent over my knee right now,” Fjord growled. Molly felt a shiver go through him at the words and arousal thrummed hot and steady under his skin. After Caleb positioned himself in front of Fjord, on his knees, with Fjord’s cock in his mouth, his hands behind his back obediently, Molly took the slick from the bedside table and seated himself behind Caleb. He couldn’t help but be a little sorry that he was missing the view; he knew how delicious Caleb looked with his mouth full. Resolving to be good (for now), Molly slicked his finger and began probing at Caleb’s entrance, which opened for him easily. At the head of the bed, Caleb moaned softly, which Molly could imagine sent delightful reverberations through Fjord. His own neglected cock twitched and leaked with a hint of jealousy.

“Do you like that, you greedy slut?” Fjord rumbled, his hand still twisted in Caleb’s hair, though Molly could see him stroking the other man’s head with his thumb in as much a show of tenderness as he dared. Caleb whined as much as he was able without breaking Fjord’s instructions. “Having my cock in your mouth while Molly fingers you?” Molly made eye contact with Fjord, who winked at him as he slipped in a second finger, making Caleb tremble with the effort of keeping still on Fjord’s cock.

“He feels good, doesn’t he?” Molly asked, his arousal building as he watched Fjord relax against the headboard in such an insanely hot display of dominance. Fjord leaned his head back and almost purred, and _gods_ Molly wished he and Caleb could trade places for just a moment.

“Doesn’t he always?” Fjord replied. “You both do…. I’m sure it’s no chore over on your end either.” Fjord smirked and Molly flushed, fucking _fuck_ that man was unreasonably attractive.

“Not at all,” he managed, continuing to scissor Caleb open slowly, enjoying the soft whines and moans he heard and was sure that Fjord felt. Testing the stretch of Caleb’s hole, he added more oil and a third finger, and began searching for the swelling gland that would make Caleb see stars. When he found it, he pressed on it mercilessly and felt Caleb’s whole body collapse, his hands clenched behind him into fists. Fjord cried out as his cock thrust into Caleb’s throat and Molly saw a look of concern flash across the half-orc’s face - but only for a moment as he drank in the stuttering moans of pleasure coming from Caleb’s chest, and noticed that he wasn’t tapping Fjord on the thigh. Molly saw Fjord’s legs shaking slightly; he was having a hard time regaining his cool, calm control with his dick sheathed in Caleb’s hot, tight throat. Molly certainly understood how distracting that could be. His own dick was hard as a rock, begging for stimulation, but he didn’t dare disobey Fjord’s command not to touch himself.

Fjord managed to take a breath and bring himself down from the edge and in a flash, lifted Caleb’s head off his cock with an obscene wet sound. Molly felt the backhand before he registered it, Caleb’s hole spasming and clenching around his fingers as he groaned in a way Molly had only rarely heard.

“I thought I told you not to move, boy.” Caleb, obedient as ever, didn’t answer. _Gods, he’s good_ , Molly thought. He’d be spitting something bratty back at Fjord right about now, the rule about not talking entirely forgotten. Fjord couldn’t help a small smile, leaning down to give Caleb a quick kiss on the forehead. “That’s a good boy, not speaking unless you’re told, just like I said. Now answer me.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Caleb gasped, accent thick and voice hoarse, “I - I did not mean to, I - Molly -it was involuntary, sir, Molly caught me by surprise, I am sorry.” Fjord contemplated this for a moment and shook his head.

“You're blaming Molly for your bad behavior? I can’t tolerate that and you know it.” Caleb moaned with the threat and the promise of what was coming. Fjord nodded to Molly and dug a pair of soft leather gloves out of the nightstand. “Molly is going to punish you. Count to ten out loud but otherwise, unless you are going to tell me you need to stop, I do not want to hear a word out of you. If you mess up your counting, you’ll have to start over. Do you understand?” Again, obediently, Caleb nodded. Fjord tossed Molly the gloves. “Good boy.”

“Do you want me to use both hands or will one suffice? I’m afraid one of my hands is a bit occupied at the moment,” Molly said, gesturing to the fingers still buried deep inside Caleb. He gave another teasing swipe over Caleb’s prostate, causing the other man to jerk and shudder but, amazingly, stay quiet. Fjord appeared to think for a moment.

“One will do. Use the other one to keep him open.” Molly nodded and used his teeth to pull a glove onto his left hand. He added more oil to his fingers, just to be sure Caleb would stay safe, and brought his hand down on Caleb’s ass with a _crack_ of leather on skin. Caleb let out a broken sob - technically, Molly thought, that didn’t count as breaking the rules, since he hadn’t actually said anything - but managed,

“ _One_.”

Molly rubbed his gloved hand over the smarting skin, wiggling his fingers inside Caleb to give him a moment’s pleasurable distraction from the pain. Fuck, he was so hard. The too-much-not-enough denial of his own begging, leaking cock made him feel like _he_ was the one who had asked to be punished. Fjord seemed to be almost reading his thoughts and gave him a stupidly charming smile.

“You’ll get yours soon enough, Molls, I promise.” Molly couldn’t help but grin - gods, he loved both of them so much - and delivered another smack to Caleb, immediately pressing his hand down on the bloom of red to dull the sting.

“ _Two._ ” Fjord was lazily stroking himself while he watched, but paused when he noticed the other glove laying discarded on the sheets.

“Toss me that, will you?” he asked Molly, who complied eagerly. He loved when Fjord wore the gloves, the leather tight around his large hands. Fuck, he wanted those hands holding his waist, on his cock, around his throat…. Caleb’s keen broke him from his undeniably horny thoughts and Molly thought he might cum on the spot when he saw Fjord holding Caleb’s throat in one gloved hand, squeezing gently. He nodded back to Molly, who tapped Caleb’s ass lightly in warning before giving him another sharp slap. The noise Caleb made was almost inhuman, a strangled, gasping, desperate cry that ended with a choked,

“ _Three.”_ Fjord released Caleb’s throat for a moment and slipped two fingers into Caleb’s mouth, who moaned lustily around them.

“You’re being such a good, good boy for us, darling, taking your punishment. I can see Molly working you open with those nimble fingers of his. I bet it feels amazing… Just think how much better it’ll be when I’m pounding you, filling you up, leaving you so you can hardly walk straight in the morning…is that what you want, you filthy, slutty boy?” Caleb almost sobbed in assent, and Molly, who was already so gods damned turned on himself he could cry, could feel Caleb’s hole clenching around him in the human’s desperate desire for release. Molly let out a tense sigh, trying to focus on the task at hand, and he felt Fjord’s gaze turn to him at the sound.

“You’ve been so good too, Molly, mostly.” Molly couldn’t help but smirk. “As good as you ever are. You want to fuck him first for me? Get him all nice and ready so he can really take this cock? You look like you need to cum.” Molly finally let his calm exterior down for a moment and let Fjord see the hunger in his eyes.

“I do, I really do,” he said shakily, “please, Fjord, if it’s alright, I really want to fuck him first.” An infuriatingly smug grin crossed Fjord’s face.

“You know you’re just irresistible when you beg, Molls. You do it so pretty for me.” Molly was way, way too turned on for his pride to be wounded and fuck, if he didn’t beg shamelessly when he wanted something - Fjord was right. Molly leaned into the praise and preened a little,knowing that in other circumstances, Fjord would be ready to leap across the bed and eat him alive by now. Of course, they weren’t near finished with their other lover yet.

Molly finished the remainder of Caleb’s punishment a bit quicker than Fjord probably would have liked, Caleb’s keen mind getting the count correct on the first try, but Molly could hardly think of anything but getting to bury himself in that ass and fuck his sweet Caleb until neither of them could remember their own names. Fjord was stroking Caleb’s face, wiping the tears away from the corners of his eyes, pressing kisses to his head and murmuring softly,

“That’s it, you did so good, baby, doing everything you were told and following the rules.You are so smart, so eager to please us….you make me so happy when you’re good, Cay….” Despite Molly’s near inability to string together any thought that didn’t involve fucking Caleb, his heart swelled at the tenderness Fjord was lavishing on Caleb. Fjord wanted so badly to praise him, he couldn’t resist offering kindness and expressing his love for Caleb even when he’d been asked to be hard, cruel, unrelenting.

“Now, you’re going to take Molly's cock and I’m going to fuck that handsome face while you do it. If you need to stop, you’ll tap me on the leg twice. If I’m getting close, I’ll pull back, but that doesn’t mean you’re doing a bad job, darlin’. I just want to save my cum for that pretty ass of yours…. And you aren’t gonna cum until I tell you that you can. That’s an order. Understand?” Caleb nodded. “Good boy.” Fjord gave Caleb a light _thwap_ on the cheek with his leather-gloved hand, eliciting a soft yelp and inducing Caleb to open his mouth. Fjord wrenched Caleb’s head back to give himself a better angle and re-sheathed his cock in Caleb’s throat with a lusty groan. Molly’s legs were trembling with the effort of keeping himself from just burying himself in Caleb’s hot, wet passage, damn the rules, but Fjord met his eyes approvingly and Molly felt pride and satisfaction in his stomach that he’d managed to be good, for once.

“Can I?” Molly asked, voice cracked and desperate.

“Yes, Molls, go ahead. You’ve done so good tonight, getting him ready for me, take his ass and cum when you want, you don’t need permission.” Fjord had barely gotten Molly’s name out of his mouth before Molly was slicking his cock and pressing into Caleb’s hole, shuddering with pleasure at the tight heat surrounding him, the near shouts of pleasure from Caleb muffled by Fjord’s dick down his throat. Normally, Molly would take it slower, tease Caleb a little, letting filthy words spill from his mouth and making Caleb beg before hammering home to a delicious orgasm, but Molly’s patience was gone by this point and so was his self-control. He couldn’t have formed a snappy reply if he wanted to, lost in a haze of stimulation, too much, not enough, wanting more, so good, tight, wet, warm, and he was barely conscious of the high pitched keens escaping his mouth before he felt his pleasure crest and he released inside Caleb with a cry. Molly kept riding him through his orgasm, collapsing over Caleb’s back, hips stuttering; he felt, faintly, Caleb clenching around him, clearly so close to cumming but unable to without permission. The human’s sobs of want reverberated through Molly’s chest, pressed to Caleb’s back. Fjord leaned in and took Molly’s mouth hungrily, making Molly moan softly, and he stayed like that, kissing Fjord, for as long as he could before he felt his cock start to soften and he slipped out of Caleb.

Coming up to the head of the bed for the first time all night, he was somehow surprised at how thoroughly wrecked the human looked. His hair was wildly askew, his cheeks red with both arousal and Fjord’s slaps, tears streaming down his face from overstimulation and need and what Molly was sure was the ache in his jaw from taking Fjord for so long. Fjord pulled out of Caleb again with another wet, filthy sound and maneuvered the human up into his lap for a loving kiss. Fjord wrapped an arm around Caleb’s waist and placed his gloved hand around his throat, pulling more broken sounds from Caleb.

“Seems like you really enjoyed that,” Fjord hummed, mouthing at Caleb’s flushed, freckled neck. “Maybe that’s enough for tonight, what do you think?” Caleb shook his head vigorously and pleaded with Fjord with his eyes, but kept silent. “What’s that? Do you want something? You’ve already had my cock in your throat twice and Molly in your ass but you want more?” Fjord shook his head and tutted.

“What a needy slut you are, boy. Do you want me to fill you? Stretch that hole for you and take my pleasure? You know, I could do that and still not let you cum. Just leave you here, hard and desperate and leaking our cum. I could tie your hands up so you couldn’t even touch yourself, but I know I wouldn’t have to…you’re such a good boy, you wouldn’t, even if it hurt, as long as I told you not to….” Fjord reached down with his leather-clad hand to Caleb’s hard, bright red cock and squeezed and Caleb _shouted_ , his hips jerking, and Molly thought he probably would have cum just from that touch if he hadn’t been told not to. _Fuck,_ this spell had a lot of very interesting applications that Molly couldn’t wait to try out himself.

“Don’t worry, love,” Fjord growled, repositioning Caleb so he was in front of Fjord, facing away, sitting on his lap as Fjord kneeled at the head of the bed. He kept one large hand on Caleb’s narrow waist and the other, the one with the glove, applying pressure to his abused throat. Fjord placed a series of kisses along Caleb’s jaw and neck. “I wouldn’t do that to you. You’ll get what you’ve earned.” Fjord glanced over at Molly. “Molls, can you bring the oil over here?”

Molly obeyed, the warm, relaxed flush of his afterglow making him pliant. “I’m not sure you’ll need it with what I left behind,” he said with a wink, handing the jar to Fjord. Fjord flushed a little, having denied his own orgasm for so long too at this point, and Molly could tell he wouldn’t last very long either. “May I do the honors?” he asked. Fjord chuckled.

“Sure, darlin’.”

Molly slicked Fjord’s cock torturously slowly, enjoying the slide of soft skin over Fjord’s deliciously thick length, feeling a pulse of want between his legs.

“Next time, this is going in me,” Molly said sternly. “Caleb doesn’t get to have all the fun.”

“I’d say you had plenty fun yourself,” Fjord bantered, slipping two large fingers inside Caleb to check that he was ready. The human shuddered and squirmed in anticipation, small mewls escaping his lips. “Go to his front and keep him occupied.”

Molly kneeled in front of Caleb, his body pressing the human back into Fjord’s chest, keeping him surrounded by their warmth. He was careful not to press on Caleb’s oversensitive, needy cock, and lifted Caleb’s arms to hang around his neck.

“That’s it, what a good boy,” Molly murmured, laying soothing kisses over flushed, freckled skin. Fjord began pushing Caleb’s hips down on him and groaned loudly in pleasure and surprise when the human’s body accepted him easily, loose and ready from Molly’s earlier thorough fucking. Caleb was gasping for air, clutching at Molly desperately, who kept murmuring sweet words into Caleb’s ear.

“So good for us, taking him so well, love, I know he’s big, isn’t he? I’m sure feels so good stretching you, filling you, just like I did before.” Fjord began to thrust up into Caleb, slowly at first but quickly losing his control. He kept one hand on Caleb’s hips and the other at his throat, squeezing _just_ hard enough. Molly nibbled and sucked softly at Caleb’s ear, continuing his praises.

“I know you love to serve, darling, but really, we love to serve you, to make you happy, to make you cum, to shut off that brilliant brain for a little while so you can take your pleasure…. Does it feel good, Fjord fucking my cum into you?” Molly stretched over Caleb’s shoulder and Fjord, panting and groaning, kissed him lustily, tongue slipping into Molly’s mouth in a mimic of what he was doing to Caleb. Molly broke away and took Caleb’s mouth in a heartbreakingly tender kiss, then pulled away so he could tilt Caleb’s head towards Fjord and enjoy the view as they made out in a dizzyingly erotic display.

“After Fjord finishes, just think, you’ll be full with the both of us, filled with our cum, marking you as ours…we’re claiming you from the inside, baby, so you can’t forget who you belong to, who loves you more than anything, who takes care of you….” Molly wiped a stray tear from the corner of Caleb’s eye and kissed the spot softly. “But really, love, you know it’s you who has us…. We’re both just crazy about you. I love to leave marks on you because I’m just so proud that you let me, proud to be yours.…” Fjord, whose thrusts had been getting more and more erratic listening to Molly’s praise, even though it wasn’t for him, suddenly gripped Caleb with a cry and spilled inside him, shaking and groaning through his climax.

“Touch him, Molly,” Fjord panted, voice shaky from his orgasm. Molly didn’t need to be told twice, wrapping an oiled hand around Caleb’s cock and jerking once, twice, just as Fjord growled into Caleb’s ear, “Cum for me, baby,” and Caleb practically collapsed, finishing with a yell, body wracked with spasms as he shot his release all over Molly’s hand and both their stomachs. Fjord stroked his back through it, kissing softly over the other man’s spine and shoulders. When he started to soften, he pulled out of Caleb gently and wrapped both arms around him, pulling them both to a laying down position.

Molly rose to get the clean cloths and water they’d prepared earlier, so Fjord wouldn’t have to let go of Caleb or leave him in bed alone. When Molly returned to the bed, Fjord raised a hand to dismiss the spell, holding Caleb close as he came out of his magically enhanced submission.

“You were amazing, my love,” Molly soothed, using damp cloths and gentle strokes to clean fluids from Caleb’s body. “You did so good. I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Fjord echoed, nuzzling against Caleb’s ear. “You’re so good for me, darling. You make me so happy.” Molly moved to get the oil that they kept for skin that needed healing, made by Caduceus with almonds and coconuts, exotic trees from the Menagerie Coast that he kept in the garden; Molly always laughed a little at the thought of Caduceus’s face if he found out what they really used it for. As soon as he shifted to stand though, a broken sob burst from Caleb and he gripped Molly tightly, pleading with him wordlessly not to move. Molly immediately slid down to embrace Caleb, slotting his arms in with Fjord’s and pressing close to Caleb’s body.

“Shh, shh, we’ve got you, we’ve got you,” Molly murmured, rubbing circles into Caleb’s back as the other man shook between them, muffled, heartwrenching sobs breaking from him.

Fjord looked scared and made frantic eye contact with Molly, who nodded almost imperceptibly, acknowledging Fjord’s fear. _It’s okay_ , he mouthed, not sure if he believed it. They held him like that for as long as he needed, saying nothing, allowing Caleb to let out whatever he had been holding inside for so, so long. Finally, he stilled.

“I love you,” he whispered, so quietly they may not have heard it were it not for the utter silence in the room. Molly’s heart leapt and he looked over at Fjord, whose face told him that he’d heard it too. They were both lost for words and Caleb lifted his head, rolling over to look at both of them.

“I love you. Both of you. I’ve never meant anything so much.” Tears sprang to Molly’s eyes and he thought Fjord’s looked a little shiny too. The two men practically attacked Caleb with kisses, tears falling onto green, lavender, and freckled white skin.

“-gods I love you both so much-“

“-Cay, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear that-“

“-you deserve it all and more-“

“-I’m so proud of you-“

“Fjord, Mollymauk, you are too good to me,” Caleb said weakly, brushing tears from his face. “I have…felt this for a long time. I just could not say so before. Thank you for being patient with me. I know it is not easy.” Molly snorted.

“Oh please, like I’m a cakewalk? You see these gray hairs?” Molly reached over and ruffled Fjord’s black hair where hints of silver brushed his temples, eliciting a smile. “Those are all me, babe. I swear I’ve aged this man ten years since I’ve met him.” Molly took Caleb’s mouth in a tender kiss. “We’ve all got our bullshit, darling. You’re worth wading through it.”

“I did not think I could ever be so lucky as to have found even one person like either of you, let alone two, let alone two who love me too,” Caleb said slowly. “I am not an easy man to love-“

“Objection,” Fjord interrupted, pressing a kiss to Caleb’s cheek. Caleb smiled and nuzzled into it but continued.

“I have…quite a lot of bullshit, as Molly says. I am a murderer, and a liar, and a coward, and a thief, and I do not know what I can give you, or that I can bring good into your lives. But if you want me, I love you both truly and I am all yours as long as you’ll have me. Bullshit and all.”

“Bullshit and all,” Molly repeated, kissing both his boyfriends with a giddy smile on his face. “Now, Mister Caleb, let me see to those marks I left on your pretty ass or you’re going to have quite a time sitting tomorrow.” Molly untangled himself from his lovers’ limbs and retrieved the oil from the stand with the washbasin. Looking back to the bed, where Fjord lay relaxed, tracing patterns over Caleb’s chest with one finger, Caleb snuggled into the crook of his arm, Molly felt love well up in him so suddenly he thought he might burst.

_Welcome home, Mollymauk._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the author thrives on feedback / comments / kudos!


End file.
